1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to rotational forces and more specifically relates to creating a linear movement from a system of rotational forces.
2. Background Art
Propulsion of an object not in contact with a relatively fixed body, for example the ground or a planet surface, is generally obtained only by movement of air or other gases in a direction substantially opposite to the movement of the object under the effect of the propulsion systems. In the absence of a suitable atmosphere, for example in space, propulsion is generally obtained by rocket systems or by other similar systems which involve the projection of particles at high velocity from the object, in the opposite direction of the object's intended travel. Such systems, by their very nature and design, require the consumption of significant quantities of fuel since the fuel or the byproducts of the consumption or expulsion of the fuel forms the particles to be projected.
Attempts have been made for many years to develop a propulsion system, which generates linear movement from a rotational drive. Examples of this type of arrangement are shown in a book entitled “The Death of Rocketry” published in 1980 by Joel Dickenson and Robert Cook.
However none of these previous arrangements has in any way proved satisfactory and if any propulsive effect has been obtained this has been limited to simple models. One of the problems with the previous attempts is the limited understanding of the true nature of the laws of motion and the nature of the physical universe. The laws of motion, as currently defined and used in the scientific community, are only accurate to a limited degree of precision. Many conditions and qualifications are required to apply them to the physical world, as it actually exists. This is far truer for the quantification of angular motion than it is for more linear motion. The laws of motion postulated by Newton are built upon his first law of inertia and are generally regarded as the foundation of Einstein's theory of relativity.
In the cosmos, everything is moving and there is no such thing that is perfectly static and motionless. The very first law of physics involves concepts that are only proper in a given frame of reference. Consider a body “at rest.” The idea of “at rest” implies a lack of motion. However, the object is only “at rest” with respect to the relative motion of the object's immediate environment. Matter “at rest” is actually moving in patterns of motion that create the appearance of static motionlessness, yet the accumulated energies within the matter, in addition to the relative motion of the composite cosmic environment, is well known and provides sufficient evidence that everything is in a state of constant motion. Inertia, as it is generally referred to in relation to the laws of physics, represents relatively balanced force relationships creating relatively constant and stable motion patterns.
The basic formulas typically used to describe various angular forces are sufficient to explain only the most basic concepts relative to the behavior of spinning masses. They are the accepted formulas of Newtonian physics for linear motion applied to rotation with the linear components exchanged for angular ones. Rotational inertia is generally defined with the appropriate embellishments necessary to include the shape of the mass about the axis of rotation as an additional factor in the magnitude of the inertia.
Newton's first law of motion dealing with inertia and the inertial reference frames used in the calculation of linear forces do not, in the strictest sense, apply to rotational force associations. Inertial reference frames are usually linear by qualification and rotating frames of reference are never inertial. This fact is not a significant factor to include in the calculations of most linear forces. In most cases of ordinary motion, the angular components in the inertial reference frame are negligible. For example, air resistance is frequently a negligible factor in certain cases and, in those cases, can therefore be ignored. Or as the limitations of the linear velocity of things is ignored unless sufficiently close to the recognized maximum. Similarly, the non-linear components of most inertial reference frames ignored, and can be, for most ordinary kinds of motion. The additional factor of shape forever qualifies the angular motion aspects of particle associations with respect to the force of that association. This is the most meaningful and valuable factor separating the behavior of angular force from linear force.
Motion on a scale large enough with respect to the earth and the cosmic environment to be substantially non-linear can never be ignored. And this is not the case with most kinds of ordinary motion. In the fundamentals of physics, this fact is considered significant only for large-scale motions such as wind and ocean currents, yet “strictly speaking” the earth is not an inertial frame of reference because of its rotation. The earth's non-linear character is observed in the case of the Foucault pendulum, the Coriolis Effect, and also in the case of a falling object which does not fall “straight” down but veers a little, with the amount of deviation from its path dependant on the period of time that elapses during the fall. All events are subject to this fact to a greater or lesser extent.
The mathematical purpose of inertial reference frames is to isolate a motion event in order to identify force components. Acceleration will only be observed in systems that have a net force in a given direction and are not balanced or zero. Since this is only valid for the linear components of motion, it works well for all kinds of motion phenomena that are primarily linear in nature; the associated angular component being either idealized or considered negligible. Only the linear force aspects of any of these measurements hold precisely true to the formulas of mathematics describing them. To the degree that angular components of motion are associated with the reference frame used for measuring and calculating force relationships, and to the extent which these angular components are not included in the formulas for calculation, is to the degree these formulas are in error. The fact that angular reference frames cannot and do not represent inertial reference frames indicates that the effect of angular force is not so easily isolated in order to identify component effects.
Mathematical analysis of rotational forces reveals that the formulas describing rotational motion are also limited in additional respects. Motions that include anything more than ninety degrees of rotation cannot be used as true vectors. The fundamental technique of vectors, used to determine the composite result of the effect of multiple forces, will not work for rotational motion due to the inherent lack of integrity in the model. Individual angular displacements, unless they are small, can't be treated as vectors, though magnitude and direction of rotational velocity at a particular point in time and space can be given, which is necessary. But this alone is not sufficient, because the rules of vector mathematics do not hold with regard to the order of the addition of these forces.
If the displacement of an object is given by a series of rotational motions, the resulting angular position of the object is different depending on the order of the sequence of angular motions. Vector mathematics requires that addition be commutative (a+b+c=c+b+a). To calculate the motion of the precessional adjustments which multiple disturbing torques have on a spinning mass in a dynamic environment requires extremely complex mathematical calculations and is not accounted for in the previous attempts to translate rotational energy into linear movement.
The fact that these precessional adjustments can be affected by a strong magnetic field, and that there are no mathematical formulas that include this phenomenon as a factor of calculation, demonstrates that angular momentum is not fully predictable by the current formulas of mathematics and this is why there has been no true success in developing an apparatus which can efficiently and effectively use the angular momentum of a spinning mass to create a controlled linear movement.
The simple systems of motion that involve a magnitude of angular momentum that is relatively large with respect to the mass of the rotating body all exhibit nuances or nutation of precessional adjustment not described by the force components given by the accepted formulas of physics for angular motion. The Levitron is one excellent example, and there are additional examples that reveal how the rotating systems of motion in the natural environment are significantly more complicated than is typically described by the formulas associated with these patterns.
When these motions are recreated, using the accepted formulas for these patterns, the motion is not at all like the naturally observed versions and is sterile and fixed, lacking the nuances and nutation that exist in the cosmic environment. The nuances and nutation of spinning motions observed in nature are typically complex composite angular effects of the local cosmic environment, down to and including the immediate angular motions of observation. This is why a typical gyroscope tends to dispose its axis parallel to the earth's in an effort to achieve overall dynamic equilibrium within the total environment. All angular motion is affected by all other angular motions, at least to some degree and a close examination reveals that everything moving is affected to a certain extent. However, rotating systems of force generate a motion pattern that can be used to magnify this interactive effect and, therefore, reveal the influence of the cosmic environment on these patterns of revolving motion.
When the cosmic influences are analyzed, any and all of the motions of anything and everything include some factor of angular displacement. A perfectly straight line is only a concept with respect to a mathematical idea. In reality, nothing moves in absolutely linear displacements, to one degree or another, there is typically an angular component to all motions. Even the primarily linear trajectories associated with electromagnetic radiation are slightly curved and this phenomenon can be readily observed in the vast stretches of outer space. In many cases, the angular component of motion is negligible for all practical intents and purposes, in other cases, it is the primary force of action, but in no case is it non-existent.
Gravity is the reason: the closer an object is to a strong gravitational force, the greater the amount of angular displacement in the surrounding motions. Astrophysicists account for this influence on the light of far away galaxies and describe the effect as a gravitational lens. Gravity exerts a torque on all matter within its grasp. This is a factor that should be included in relativity's equivalence principle to further qualify otherwise pure linear acceleration. The angular paths of moving bodies create the inevitability of a cosmic torque in the spatial frame of any gravitational mass. The Coriolis Effect is a composite result of the force of gravity in association with the rotating circular path of any given rotating system. As it is ordinarily viewed, the effect on large-scale motions on the surface of any revolving sphere is with respect to linear latitude until reaching a minimum at the poles. A critical examination will show that the angular component of motion is the same everywhere on the planet. Only the angle, with respect to the direction of the force of gravity, changes from the equator to the poles. At the equator, the radius, with respect to the axis of rotation, is greatest; this maximizes the effect on linear motions and is used to advantage when launching rockets into orbit around a sphere.
This bending of motion associated with gravity is the fundamental requirement to achieve a universe that behaves as if having purely linear forces on all but the largest scale of cosmic proportions. All straight lines of motion are ultimately elliptical curves. Accordingly, without an improved understanding of the forces associated with spinning masses and the influence of the gravitational field that is associated with movement of objects in general, it will be impossible to create devices that maximize the use of spinning masses and rotational energy to create linear motion. This means that any device which attempts to harness the kinetic energy and possible advantages based on these principles will continue to be sub-optimal.